Le masque
by Lix C. Rush
Summary: En essayant d'échapper à Gaston, Belle va demander l'aide d'un mystérieux personnage...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais aux créateurs de Once Upon a Time.

C'est ma première fanfic à chapitres, donc j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le bal masqué organisé par Cendrillon pour ses 1 an de mariage battait son plein. Toutes les familles royales de la région avaient été conviées dans leur luxueux château décoré pour l'occasion. La salle de bal en elle-même respirait la richesse de cette famille et les peintures murales provoquaient l'admiration des convives. La nouvelle princesse avait pris soin d'inviter un compositeur très apprécié du moment qui avait pour l'occasion composé la musique qui se jouait dans la salle. Les personnes présentes semblaient beaucoup s'amuser et l'occupation principale était de deviner qui se cachait sous les masques. Certains étaient faciles à deviner, mais d'autres moins. Et c'était le cas de la princesse Belle, vêtue d'une superbe robe bleue roi qui soulignait ses formes et attirait l'attention de la gente masculine. Personne ne la reconnu, excepté ses deux amies, Snow White et Aurora, qui vinrent directement vers elle.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Belle enchaîna les danses avec des cavaliers plus ou moins doués, sur ordre de son père. En effet, le roi Maurice souhaitait vivement voir son unique fille mariée à un prince le plus rapidement possible pour créer une alliance militaire en ces temps de guerre. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien se marier par amour. Fatiguée de ces maladroits, elle rejoignit ses amies un peu plus loin qui visiblement s'amusaient bien.

« Allez Snow » commença Aurora « vu les regards et les sourires qu'il te jette, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te déteste ? »

« Il est fiancé, et… et… je ne peux pas » fit Snow en rougissant

« De qui parlez-vous ? » Demanda calmement Belle, se joignant à la conversation

« De Charming » répondit Aurora « il l'a reconnue »

Charming était en réalité le prince James, fils du roi Georges, et un ami de Snow White. Enfin, ami… tout est relatif. Ils étaient clairement faits l'un pour l'autre, et tout le monde semblait s'en apercevoir, sauf les deux concernés. Et ça en devenait parfois amusant.

« Vas discuter un peu avec lui. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il va t'inviter à danser dans les 5 minutes qui suivent »

« Je vais encore attendre un peu qu'il se décide à venir… et après j'irais. » Fit Snow, visiblement peu convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Aurora soupira, signe que sa patience arrivait à terme. Belle sourit devant la naïveté de son amie, mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée. Une ombre imposante arrivait à sa droite et sans même regarder l'homme qui approchait, elle était à 99.9% sûre de son identité.

« Bonjour miss French »

Bingo.

« Bonjour sir Beaumont. » Répondit la brune avec un sourire crispé.

Sir Gaston Beaumont était un prince d'une contrée voisine à la sienne et il était très intéressé par Belle depuis quelques temps. A l'origine, elle l'ignorait seulement. Un homme qui voulait une femme pour assouvir ses besoins, pondre un héritier et servir d'ornement à son bras ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, aussi riche soit-il. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son père, qui l'avait fortement encouragée à donner suite aux avances de Gaston. D'ailleurs, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas étranger à cela et avait dû vendre la mèche pour son costume. A présent, et comme par hasard, il se retrouvait souvent – très souvent – sur son chemin, et en plus de l'agacer par ses préjugés, il avait montré à maintes reprises qu'un chaperon – armé qui plus est- n'était pas de tout refus. Bien sûr, Aurora et Snow étaient au courant de part sa réputation, et savaient que Belle ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse miss French ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle et la faisant reculer.

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais… » _Vite Belle, vite, trouve quelque chose_ ! « Comment dire… »

Belle reculait de plus en plus, cherchant désespérément une solution.

« Je… j'ai déjà accepté une autre invitation ! » Lâcha-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

Belle recula encore un peu et son dos heurta quelqu'un. Sans attendre, elle prit l'inconnu par le bras.

« Lui. C'est à lui que j'ai promis une danse » s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant qu'il ne puisse riposter « n'est-ce pas monsieur ? »

Elle pria que cet inconnu accepte de l'aider. Son cœur battait fort et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'accrocha désespérément à son bras, lui priant muettement d'accéder à sa requête.

_Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…_


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :) c'est très encourageant !

Xxxxxxx

_Je vous en prie… _

« C'est exact » répondit l'homme « mademoiselle m'avait promis une danse »

Belle soupira mentalement de soulagement et relâcha sa prise sur son bras. Gaston fronça les sourcils, mais partit en grommelant, bousculant des personnes au passage. Belle sourit.

« Merci monsieur, vous venez de me sauver la vie »

« Je vous en prie dearie. » répondit une voix assez aigue, qui fit légèrement frémir Belle « j'adore secourir les princesses en détresse. Seulement, mes services ne sont pas gratuits… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son tour. Qu'allait-il lui demander en échange ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il s'inclina devant elle.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse miss ? Vous me devez bien ça »

Elle sourit et le laissa l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, tandis qu'une valse commença. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à détailler son sauveur. Il était plus petit que Gaston, mais contrairement à lui, ses gestes étaient doux et fluides. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir – passe partout – avec de fins liserés d'or, pareil pour son masque, qui cachait intégralement son visage, si ce n'est ses yeux, couleur or. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était visible. Ce personnage était assez intriguant. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et du coin de l'œil, vit Gaston, un peu plus loin, qui fusillait son partenaire du regard.

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin, qui était venu pour rappeler le deal qu'il avait avec la maîtresse de maison, ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être bousculé par une jeune femme pour ensuite la sauver d'un homme qui apparemment n'avait aucune manière. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Heureusement, toutes les situations avaient des avantages. Et il comptait bien en profiter. Sa main reposant sur la hanche de sa partenaire se glissa dans son dos, et il la rapprocha de lui. Leurs têtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir son parfum lui effleurer les narines. Malgré son masque, il pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était d'une grande beauté.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Belle, le sortant de sa contemplation

« Je danse avec vous » répondit calmement le magicien

« Je ne crois pas qu'une valse nécessite d'être aussi proches. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir précisé de _quelle manière _je comptais vous faire valser dearie » renchérit-il avec un sourire narquois, qu'elle ne put voir mais devina facilement sous le masque qu'il portait.

Belle aurait dû le repousser, arrêter cette danse, mais qu'elle chose l'en empêchait. Cette personne, qui qu'elle puisse être, n'était certainement pas fréquentable, de part son attitude, mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Et le magicien n'était pas insensible à ses charmes non plus. Il aurait aimé la tenir plus fermement dans ses bras et lui arracher un baiser… Malheureusement pour eux, la musique s'arrêta et il la lâcha, faisant une légère révérence et disparaissant dans la foule. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que deux tornades déboulèrent vers elle.

« Qui étais-ce ?! » Demanda Snow

« Je… je n'en sais rien »

« Tu n'en sais rien ?! » S'exclama Aurora, « bon sang, Belle, vous sembliez hypnotisés l'un par l'autre ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, tu avais le même regard transit que Snow devant Charming »

« Hey ! » Protesta la dite Snow, faisant sourire Belle.

Laissant ses amies se chamailler, elle repensa à ce mystérieux homme. Elle espérait vraiment le revoir. Au moins connaître son nom. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un saurait de qui il s'agissait.

Xxxxx

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin pesta contre lui-même. Son petit jeu s'était retourné contre lui et deux orbes bleus avaient eu raison de lui. Un peu plus et il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Sa conscience lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

_Rumpel, Rumpel, Rumpel… tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de choses, surtout avec une stupide fille à papa ! Même si elle a de beaux yeux… non ! Non ! Elle… elle… elle a les yeux bleus ! D'un bleu stupide ! Et… je déteste le bleu. Point._

Il s'assit à son rouet, essayant de penser à autre chose. Et il trouva rapidement, voyant la missive royale ouverte sur sa table. Demain il allait voir le roi Maurice pour la guerre des ogres. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir faire une bonne affaire et un rire sadique envahit la pièce lorsqu'il trouva le prix de son deal.

Il ne se doutait pas de qui l'attendait là-bas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews **** ça fait plaisir !**

**J'ai pris en compte vos remarques constructives et essaie de m'améliorer. **

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

xXx

Rumpelstiltskin épousseta ses manches et rajusta son foulard. Un Dark One se devait d'être effrayant, et aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard. Puis, après les dernières petites vérifications, il disparu dans une fumée violette et apparu dans la salle de réunion de sir Maurice, suscitant au passage quelques exclamations de stupeur. Il faisait toujours son petit effet. La stupeur laissa place à une expression horrifiée sur le visage des personnes présentes. _Parfait_. Sir Maurice se lança.

« Rumpelstiltskin, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

« J'avais justement un peu de temps libre entre deux massacres », fit il en rigolant, créant un grand malaise chez les personnes présentes. « Je plaisantais… enfin, pas tant que ça. »

« Nous… nous vous avons appelé car nous sommes en proie à la guerre des ogres. Ceux-ci vont lancer une offensive contre nous dans peu de temps, et nous n'avons plus les moyens de nous protéger. Même avec deux armées. »

« Je vois, je vois. »

Il se leva, et contourna la table où se trouvaient une maquette des terres environnantes et quelques soldats.

« Effectivement, je peux faire quelque chose… mais mes services ont un prix. »

« Vous aurez tout l'or que vous voudrez. »

« C'est embêtant… étant donné que je produis moi-même de l'or… et je ne suis pas sûr que vous seriez apte à payer mon prix… »

« Je paierai, quel qu'en soit le prix ». Répliqua fermement sir Maurice.

Rumpelstiltskin sourit. Il avait vu juste. Le roi avait accepté sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Depuis le temps, il savait reconnaître les pauvres âmes en perdition et aimait jouer de leur faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Mon prix sera votre fille. »

xXx

Belle était folle de rage. Elle savait que son père organisait une réunion avec les dirigeants des contrées voisines, pour faire face à la guerre, et il avait refusé qu'elle vienne. Bien évidemment, se faire conseiller par une femme était très mal vu, et il ne comprenait pas comment une simple femme pouvait prétendre être au niveau d'hommes puissants et entraînés au combat. Mais l'art de la guerre n'était pas seulement lié au combat, mais aussi à la tactique dont ils faisaient preuve. Et Belle excellait. Maurice le savait, certes, mais de là à le reconnaître…

C'est pourquoi il avait chargé sa gouvernante de prendre soin d'elle, le temps que la réunion passe. Mais la princesse n'était pas de cet avis et comptait bien savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidé. C'est pourquoi, furtivement, elle s'éclipsa de la vue de sa gouvernante et alla jusqu'à la salle de réunion, pour écouter à la porte. Mais celle-ci filtrait très bien les sons, et tout ce qu'elle pu comprendre, est que son père était apparemment hors de lui et devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Elle se demandait bien qui.

Car jamais son père ne s'en serait prit verbalement à une personne de son rang. Il tenait à se faire bien voir. Puis, ce fut le calme total.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes… »

Prise sur le fait, elle sursauta, se retourna vivement et donna un coup de poing à celui qui se tenait derrière elle avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Vous m'avez fait peur »

« Je vois ça… » Fit il en se massant la joue. « Sacrée droite. »

« Merci. » répondit Belle dans un souffle.

Rumple, dans la salle de réunion, en avait assez de se faire gueuler dessus – c'était le cas de le dire – et avait laissé son esprit vaquer à différents endroits de la pièce, dont le bas de la porte, où la lumière s'était brusquement éteinte. Visiblement, quelqu'un écoutait à la porte. Alors, pour se changer les idées, il avait dit à sir Maurice de venir le voir lorsqu'il serait prêt à payer et avait disparu pour se retrouver furtivement derrière la jeune femme.

Il n'avait clairement pas prévu de se faire attaquer, et n'avait clairement pas idée qu'une jeune femme pouvait avoir une telle force. S'il avait été humain, elle lui aurait décroché la mâchoire.

« Je ne pense pas que 'merci' soit très approprié. 'Je suis terriblement désolée' serait mieux. »

« Vous m'avez surprise. »

« Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que c'est de la mienne ? » Rétorqua la brunette, nullement impressionnée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que les portes s'ouvrirent et les nobles, dont sir Maurice, sortirent. Le roi et l'intendant vinrent vers eux. Voyant sa fille à quelques pas du magicien, Maurice fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme. Puis, il s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça solennellement.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour m'être conduit de façon déplacée avec vous et vous prie de bien vouloir accepter de rester ici afin que je réfléchisse à votre proposition. »

Il devait être plus désespéré que Rumple ne le pensait. Et après quelques secondes de silence, le Dark One accepta son offre, se faisant escorter dans ses appartements par l'intendant. Une fois les portes de sa chambre closes, il s'affala sur son lit et se permit 5 minutes de réflexion.

Il avait eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, Regina avait été infernale, et il méritait bien un peu de vacances. Alors autant en profiter ! Et il repensa à la jeune femme. Un sacré tempérament.

Mais il eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais où ?


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpelstiltskin se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Il venait d'avoir un cauchemar, où il perdait son fils. Encore. Et à chaque fois, c'était éprouvant. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce, et se rappela où il était. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais bon, la fatigue avait du avoir raison de lui. Il se leva et remarqua un bac, rempli d'eau, ainsi qu'une serviette, du savon et une sorte d'éponge. Il regarda suspicieusement ce « cadeau » et le contourna pour voir s'il y avait un piège. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait rien. On lui avait apporté un bain. Simplement un bain. A lui. S'il trouvait celui qui avait ordonné ça ! Il fit disparaître le tout et sortit prendre l'air.

Ce château était bruyant. Ça tombait mal, il détestait la foule. Le point positif, c'est qu'avec son nom et son allure, aucun d'eux ne venait lui adresser la parole. Tous étaient effrayés à l'idée de côtoyer le Dark One et leur instinct de survie les éloignait le plus possible. Rumple rigola lorsqu'il vit un domestique partir en courant sans regarder et se prendre une porte. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le rendre de bonne humeur. Seulement, en plus de sa voix, il entendit que quelqu'un réprimait son fou rire, et se tourna pour voir Belle à quelques pas de lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas rire aux dépends de vos domestiques » Reprocha-t-il à la jeune femme, sachant qu'elle allait mal le prendre

« Vous le faites bien vous ! » Répliqua-t-elle

« J'ai l'avantage de créer cet effet sur les gens… » Puis, il fronça les sourcils « vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, Rumpelstiltskin »

Elle savait qui il était ! Et pourtant, elle lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. Quelle curieuse jeune femme. Elle devait être spéciale… Ou un peu folle. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des options lui semblait la meilleure. Néanmoins, il aurait dû se méfier dès le départ, mais il ne su pourquoi, le son de sa voix avait éteint tout soupçons.

« Je vois que ma réputation me précède » fit il théâtralement

« A vrai dire, pour l'instant, c'est surtout votre odeur qui vous précède » commenta Belle « il me semblait avoir demandé aux servantes de vous apporter le nécessaire… »

Le Dark One se renfrogna. Cette fille était tout sauf normale.

« Effectivement, j'ai bien reçu le nécessaire » fit il en grimaçant. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'idée qu'on ait pu lui apporter un bain.

A ces mots, Belle fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau être le Dark One, cela ne lui autorisait pas tout ! Belle avait toujours eu un caractère assez fort, ce que lui avait reproché maintes fois son père, et elle finissait toujours par avoir gain de cause. Seulement, si môsieur était réfractaire à se laver, elle n'avait pas vraiment de solutions. Car il était facile de faire plier un homme comme Gaston, mais il l'était moins de faire plier un mage noir. Les demandes n'aboutissant pas, elle tenta une manière plus abrupte :

« Vous prendrez un bain, Rumpelstiltskin, vous devez être présentable, dans le cas contraire on ne vous craindra plus pour vos méfaits mais pour votre odeur fétide, et si vous refusez… »

Elle laissa sa menace en suspens, comme pour alourdir la gravité de ses propos, tout en le fusillant du regard, mais cela n'eut pas la réaction escomptée chez le magicien, qui rigola intérieurement. Comment pensait-elle pouvoir lui faire peur ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui lui fit avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« … je le ferais moi-même ! » Répliqua-t-elle directement, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et placer une main devant sa bouche, alors que ses joues se couvraient d'une teinte rouge.

'Je le ferais moi-même' était une expression qu'elle utilisait souvent, notamment pour menacer son père, qui refusait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et elle l'avait dit sans réfléchir, et elle espérait intérieurement qu'il ne ferait que rigoler et qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte.

Malheureusement pour elle, Rumpelstiltskin était joueur, et voyant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite, il décida d'en profiter. En plus, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il recevait ce genre de propositions. Ça le changerait un peu de son quotidien.

Il la vit blêmir alors qu'il prononçait sa sentence…

« Deal »


End file.
